1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly, to a two-piece container having interlocked body and cover members, the containers being stackable onto a shelf and can be opened at either end in the stacked position for dispensing the contents within the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,779,526; 2,917,219; 3,122,299; 3,286,901; 3,616,989 and 3,645,437.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a two-piece container having body member and a cover member like that of the present invention which provides interlocking cover means. This is accomplished by cover locking flaps on the cover member which are formed with recessed portions for interlocking engagement with cover end flaps to maintain the container in the closed position.